


櫂愛 - Sweet, bitter, sweet

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 情人節賀文……2015/2/24
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 1





	櫂愛 - Sweet, bitter, sweet

剛買完食材回到家的櫂看見出來迎接自己的愛知臉上沮喪的表情，馬上就意識到又發生了什麼事。  
“這次又做了什麼？”  
“還、還是巧克力……”  
看起來不算是很狼狽，除了圍裙看起來有點臟，愛知的臉上甚至頭髮上也沾到了褐色的粉末。他可不記得牛奶、可可粉和奶油的殺傷力有這麼大。  
“對不起，櫂君……等下我會把廚房打掃乾淨，然後把做的全部吃完……”  
摸著愛知低垂著的腦袋，櫂無奈地嘆了口氣。  
“沒有必要這麼執著於料理的，你想吃的話只要我能做的都可以做給你吃，不要勉強了。”  
“我、我在林間學校的時候還是做過飯糰的……而且櫂君經常給我做吃的，我也想給櫂君做一次，所以就……”  
飯糰？那還算是安全的，從材料和味道上來說。櫂徑直走向廚房，現場一片狼藉，只有桌上放著的一碟巧克力形狀完好。看起來是安全的，從外形上看他還要表揚一下愛知。  
這次又是什麼味道呢。  
懷著一種冒險的心情，櫂拿起一塊巧克力放進嘴裡。

最近的愛知開始積極地試做各種料理，櫂雖然不知道原因但也不覺得困擾。一直習慣自己下廚的櫂，已經很久沒有吃過別人為自己做的食物，至於味道……櫂想了想，把這形容成幸福的味道。總而言之，能夠看見愛知的笑容對他來說就是無價之寶。  
添置了多一副餐具，準備了一套尺寸小一點的睡衣，還多買了一隻愛知用的牙刷。增加的不只是愛知專用的物品，還有和愛知共同的回憶，這個獨自生活的家裡，再也不會感覺孤獨，因為愛知離他是這麼的近。  
嚴冬明明還沒過去，櫂已經感覺到了春天的溫暖。

“嘿嘿，認識櫂君幾年了，沒想到櫂君原來這麼擅長料理，而且什麼都會做，櫂君果然很厲害！”  
“也不是什麼都能做，不過你要是想吃的話，每天來我家吃也沒問題的。”  
“那、那可不行……偶爾可以上櫂君家裡來我就很開心了，而且每次做完飯還給我做甜點，真不好意思……”  
雙手捧著自己專用的藍色杯子，愛知有點歉意地苦笑。  
“能這樣每天和櫂君對戰，和櫂君一點點熟悉，我已經很滿足了。”  
他臉上無欲無求、仿佛安心於現狀的笑容讓人只想把他抱進懷裡，所以櫂就這麼做了。藍色的頭髮碰到下巴上有點癢癢的，櫂看著埋在自己懷裡的愛知耳根漸漸變紅，心情大好。  
“真的就這樣就滿足了嗎？”  
“……嗯，現在已經很幸福了。”  
“嗯。”  
“太幸福了，不知道爲什麽覺得有點害怕……”  
把頭埋在櫂的懷裡，愛知的聲音聽起來有點悶悶的。  
櫂默然不語。  
從月之宮回來以後，經歷重重波折的兩個人終於能互通心意，過上平穩而幸福的生活。然而每次櫂回想起愛知消失的那個時候，仍然記得那種窒息一樣的恐懼，所有與愛知有關的事情都輕易地能讓他失去冷靜。  
面對失而複得的幸福，感覺到不知所措的不只是愛知一個。  
假如當時鏈環傀儡的種子沒有被消滅的話，他們的現在會是怎樣。這個只是想象一下就令人不寒而慄的假設，伴隨著揮之不去的不安，始終是深藏在他們腦海的一道陰影。

“吶，櫂君，為什麼在那個時候，櫂君沒有失去關於我的記憶呢？”  
櫂繞著愛知腰部的手抖了一下，幾個月來與櫂的愛知馬上敏感地察覺到櫂的混亂。  
“對不起，櫂君……千萬不要生氣，我只是……無論如何都想知道……”  
對月之宮上發生的事情避而不談已經是他們之間的默契。兩人見面的時間越多，過去那一段時間感覺就越像一段脫離現實的戲劇。  
“都忘記吧，就當是做了一個夢。”  
“可是我覺得現在和櫂君在一起的時間才像是在做夢……越是幸福，就越是害怕，如果再一次發生那樣的事……”  
“……我不知道為什麼只有我沒有失去你的記憶，但是有一件事我可以肯定。”  
櫂又抱緊了愛知，像是要確保他不會離開自己一樣。他的內心同樣有著揮之不去的不安，但是他已經決定了，不管再發生什麽，他都不會放開牽著愛知的手。  
一旦決定了，他就不會再猶豫。  
“你對我來說很重要，如果這個世界上沒有了你的話，我不能接受。所以如果我忘記了你，不管多少次我也會再次想起你，然後把你找回來。”  
“櫂君……對不起，對不起……”  
太幸福的現實反而讓人患得患失。他們細細體味著這來之不易的幸福，以及那一點點奢侈的煩惱。櫂看著愛知藍色的眼睛，愛知也同樣回望著他，視線交會之間，自然地唇重合在一起。不知不覺間窗外天色已經昏暗，這個吻暫時還沒有停下來的跡象。

“對了櫂君，今晚能讓我來再做一次甜點嗎？”  
“當然可以——今晚你也要留下來過夜嗎，愛知。”  
“……櫂君，難道今晚有別的事嗎？”  
突然有點沮喪的愛知抬頭看著櫂。  
“不是……為什麼那麼不開心。”  
“櫂君，今天是情人節啊。”  
一陣沉默。  
櫂感覺到了自己人生最大的失策。  
2月14日，情人節，與戀人一起度過的節日。  
除了會突然被學校的女生送巧克力以外，從來沒有在意過的這個日子。和去年一樣，他把收來的一大堆巧克力全部塞給了三和，仿佛什麼事都沒有一樣到卡片首都去，在那裡和愛知對戰到傍晚，然後兩人到超市去買晚飯的材料，一起到櫂的家裡。  
原來如此。自己十七年來的第一個情人節要和愛知一起度過了，如果可以的話，他希望以後每年都能這樣。  
“和家裡人說過了嗎。”  
“啊，還沒有……”  
“那我來給你家人打電話說一聲。你家裡電話號碼多少？”  
“……欸欸，櫂君？！”

由始至終神色嚴肅地聽著電話，偶爾回答幾句的櫂終於放下電話，旁邊忐忑不安地等待著的愛知才松了一口氣。  
“你妹妹讓我好好照顧你。”  
“不好意思，櫂君……惠美她，那個，比較愛操心，還有點嘮叨……”  
“沒什麼需要道歉的。——下次我也到你家去吧。”  
愛知的眼睛眨了又眨，臉色開始變得通紅，但還是露出了笑容。  
“嗯！”

今晚的情人節晚餐稍顯不夠豐盛，飯後他們一起洗過碗，像平常一樣對戰了幾場，坐在沙發上看電視看了一會，不知不覺已經快十點了。  
“愛知，先去洗澡吧。”  
沒有回答。旁邊的人用手悄悄地拉了拉櫂的衣服。  
櫂不知道在情人節這天一般的情侶除了贈送巧克力以外還會做什麽，但是坐在他身邊的愛知，用少許期待和羞澀的眼神看著他時，他想做的只有擁抱和親吻眼前他所愛的這個人。  
櫂俊樹一向是個忠於內心想法的行動派。

夜已經深了，考慮到明天還要上學，他吻了一下愛知的額頭，互道晚安就各自入睡。疲累的愛知很快就進入了深深的睡眠，櫂看著身邊人的睡臉，輕輕撥開他額頭垂下遮住眼睛的頭髮，忍不住又想親吻他，最後還是決定留到第二天。  
傾訴愛意不一定要在情人節，以後他們的日子還有很長很長。

睡夢中的櫂隱約感覺自己被抱緊，他睜開眼睛，看見愛知不知什麽時候縮在自己懷裡，發出壓抑的抽泣聲。  
“……愛知？”  
“……抱歉，櫂君，把你吵醒了……”  
“做噩夢了嗎。”  
愛知輕輕地點了點頭，踡縮著止不住顫抖，睡意全消的櫂把愛知按到自己懷中，摸著他的頭髮安撫著。  
“沒事的，都是噩夢，忘了吧。”  
“……”  
“怎麼了？”  
“我……我夢見自己消失了……”  
愛知的聲音聽起來好像又要哭了。  
“別胡思亂想，你不會消失的，那樣的事情不會再發生了……我不能沒有你，這個世界也不能沒有你。”  
“可是，沒有我的話，大家也……櫂君也會幸福的啊……櫂君也會遇到合適的人，找到自己的幸福啊。”  
櫂緊緊抱著似乎是完全被噩夢嚇到了，久久不能平靜下來的愛知。  
“……確實，如果你沒有出現過在我的人生裡，我也會過上完全不一樣的生活，可能也會得到幸福。”  
櫂低下頭，把額頭抵在愛知的額頭上，直視他哭得通紅的雙眼。  
“可是我想要的只有和你在一起的幸福。”  
“櫂君……”  
“我不能沒有你。”  
“我也是……不想失去櫂君啊。”  
他們就這樣依偎了很久很久，深夜的臥室裡安靜得只有互相的呼吸聲和心跳聲，仿佛世界上只剩下他們兩個，感受著對方讓人安心的體溫，直到愛知的身體停止顫抖。  
“櫂君，我喜歡你。”  
“我也是。”  
“櫂君，真暖和。”  
“嗯。”  
“……櫂君。”  
“嗯？”  
“我最近胖了兩公斤。”  
“嗯。”  
“……晚飯後可以不吃甜點了嗎？”  
“怎麼了，你不喜歡嗎。”  
“不是，只是櫂君做的東西太好吃了……”  
“你太瘦了，多吃點。”  
“……櫂君，真狡猾。”  
“嗯。”

面對著愛知滿懷期待的眼神，櫂咬了一口手中的巧克力，緩緩地點了點頭，下一個瞬間他就看見面前的少年綻放出太陽一樣的笑臉。  
這就是飽含著愛情的幸福的味道吧。櫂懷著奇妙的心情細細品味著這種甜蜜的感覺，一邊咀嚼著嘴裡估計是鹽放多了的巧克力。


End file.
